Willard Research Station
Willard Research Station, located in the California System, operates under the auspices of the Liberty Navy. Its research is classified. Information, gathered from the Navy, however, reveals that the research station was constructed in 700 AS to more carefully study the Alien Organisms that are brought back from the Omicron Systems. Infocard *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Unknown *POPULATION: Unknown Of Note This base is a part of the story mission, and also offers every military-spec Laser and Plasma weapon Liberty has to offer: every version the Justice, Lavablade, Magma Hammer and Vengeance series. It also carries Class 3 (Guardian) Graviton Shields, which should be an upgrade for the player when docking with the station for the first time. Ships For Sale None Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $444 *Oxygen - $8 *Water - $24 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I - Class 1 *Justice Mk II - Class 2 *Justice Mk III - Class 3 *Lavablade Mk I - Class 1 *Lavablade Mk II - Class 2 *Lavablade Mk III - Class 3 *Magma Hammer Mk I - Class 1 *Magma Hammer Mk II - Class 2 *Magma Hammer Mk III - Class 3 *Vengeance Mk I - Class 4 *Vengeance Mk II - Class 5 *Vengeance Mk III - Class 6 Turrets For Sale *Justice Turret Mk I - Class 1 *Justice Turret Mk II - Class 2 *Lavablade Turret Mk I - Class 1 *Lavablade Turret Mk II - Class 2 *Magma Hammer Turret - Class 5 *Vengeance Turret - Class 5 Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Guardian Fr. Shield *Guardian H.F. Shield *Guardian L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News Rumors Bounty Hunters Guild "This place makes me feel real unwelcome. Them navy folks just don’t want us here. They’re all suspicious and secretive. We’re just performing a necessary duty — waste disposal. That’s what I would call it." "I’m getting bored around here. Same old stuff with the Rogues and Hackers. I want to get out to the Border Worlds. The Corsairs and Red Hessians are supposed to be nasty in the Omega systems." "I’m just taking a breather. Been floating around this cursed cloud for weeks. There’s lots of bad guys out there; it’s just tough to nail them. Half the time you’re just trying to avoid ice crystals appearing out of the mists." "This is a good base to intercept Outcasts doing their smuggling runs from Cortez to Texas. Their main route passes just south of here. That doesn’t make it guaranteed, but definitely a better chance." "Those white coats gave me a strange request last week. They said to bring back an Outcast with their Cardamine. Guess they want to study them more closely. Sounds kind of creepy to me." "We’re not too far from the Whitney Ice Asteroid Field. The main Rogue hideout in California is there. They also got the Jump Hole to Texas." Liberty Navy "I'm here to patrol the area and look for Rogues and Outcasts. I have no idea what research they do. That area of the base is restricted access, scientists only. They have some biological quarantine barrier between the labs and the rest of the ship." "I heard they had an accident down in the lab last week. Some sort of unknown pathogen released from one of their samples. Guess that's why they keep it so closed off." "They used to attack this base a lot before we placed a regular squadron on it. We run a patrol through the cloud daily, letting them know who's in charge here." "I hear they got all sorts of bizarre plants no one's seen before growing in a greenhouse down on Level B. They're all sorts of strange orange and purple colors. Cryer's supposed to be interested in that one." "Most of this ice around us is ammonia. Not much help for California's water problems. They mined the Sierra and Whitney Fields for a long time, however. Nothing left there now but some old, abandoned equipment and Rogues." "The LSF has brought in some of those strange Artifacts to the lab. We never heard what happened, but I suppose they did some experimenting or something. I never have figured out exactly what the LSF does." "I can’t stand being penned up on this rock for weeks. We only see the sun as a hazy apparition most of the time, unless we’re on patrol. Those Bounty Hunters get stinky, too. Guess they don’t learn proper hygiene in prison." "Some top-secret folks came in from Alaska last week. All interested in the Alien stuff going on here. Sometimes I think there's a lot more going on in Liberty than I ever imagined." "The navy is a great place for someone to move up in Liberty society. We’re held in great respect by the big corporations, defending their interests wherever they may be." "This base was opened up in 700 to more carefully study the Alien Organisms that are brought back from the Omicron systems. They figured this field would be a good place to study their interaction with ammonia and methane, which are far more common frozen gases than water in the California system." "I used to work for the Bounty Hunters before joining up with the navy. I don’t fit in too good with these squeaky-clean military types, but I’ve saved their butts a bunch of times out in Cortez. They need people like me." Universal Shipping "This is my second stop on the California supply run. We bring Food, Water, Oxygen, Pharmaceuticals, and H-Fuel to the military and police bases in the system. Last stop is the San Diego Border Station at the Magellan Gate." "Not sure why they want these Alien Organisms here. We bring them in from Newark. I thought all they used these things for was terraforming." "I think the military should handle its own supplies for bases like this. Too much risk for us. Why did they have to build a base in the middle of the second nastiest cloud in Liberty space anyway?" Category:Stations Category:Bases